A Lone Wolf
by Kadoku
Summary: -Going under rewrite--A cursed past surrounds the newcomer, making her surround her heart with a thick coat of ice to keep others away. What will she do when one manages to thaw the ice to gain a spot in her heart? R&R!--Prologue & Ch. 1 rewritten--
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any other animes/manga.

_**Important notice**__**: **_Hey guys, I've decided to rewrite the whole story and sorry about not updating for…quite a while now. Now, I'm going to try and avoid any "Mary-Sue moments" so that I don't upset any readers. I would like to say thanks to my loyal readers for staying with me so far. Don't worry, I'm still continuing this but just as a warning, it will probably, most likely, stray off from the actual series. And no, I don't watch the anime anymore but still follow the manga.

--

**Prologue**

_**A Reminiscence**_

A lone figure sat under an old, dead, burnt oak tree. It used to be alive and flourishing, but lightning had struck it and it lost its life. To others, it seemed useless and weak, but to her, it was still alive and filled with many memories. Old but happy memories. It was where she had first met him. Where they had trained together. Where they talked or just enjoyed the comfortable silence in each other's presence. Now, those precious memories are her only source of comfort and, dare she say, sanity.

The rain splashed against her bare arms and clothes. Her shinigami uniform clung to her skin like a second skin, but she didn't move, no matter how uncomfortable it was. It was freezing cold and she was soaked to the bone, but she didn't feel anything, and didn't care. No trace of happiness or love was left inside her. Her golden eyes, which used to sparkle with spirit before, is now dulled cause of days of isolation from the people she once called her friends. A self-chosen path which can only end in self-destruction. They say that the eyes are like a portal to a person's soul, but if you look into her eyes, you will see nothing. Nothing but despair and sorrow. She was a statue, slowly weathering away in the rain.

In the past, she would always smile a warm smile, especially around the man she loved and cared about. His actions and words would make her laugh but make others curse. He once even stole the great Kuchiki Byakuya's precious kenseikan and scarf. Obviously, she had agreed to help him and they both ended up playing either: "hide-and-go-kill" or "tag, you're dead", with him. Over the years, they had played those games with many captains or division members. Mostly it is always Zaraki Kenpachi, and crew, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and Soi Fong. Or, as a matter of fact, anyone with a short temper and dangerous abilities.

The rain got heavier as she thought about all those good times. _The past _as she puts it bitterly. Even though you could barely make out anything right in front of you, she, on the other hand, saw a distant and very familiar ghostly face of that man. His name, was Ichimaru Gin.

_**To be continued…**_

--

_**Author's Ramble: **_I'm just post this little section to try, note I said "try", to explain some details. As you know now that you read this points to the paragraphs above that this is pretty angsty. After this, the story is basically a really _really _big flashback.. Hm, it's not healthy to sit in the rain moping around for that long, so I advise you…don't even think about doing it cuz I don't want to get sued b/c you caught pneumonia. Also, don't forget to review!! -grins-


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, of course

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, of course.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. As you can tell, I'm not that good at writing stories. It's all in my head, but I just can't write it on paper. Arrrrgh! Well, just tell me where I need to change so I can improve my writings. Arigato gozaimasu.

--

**Chapter 1**

_**The Cursed Child**_

She was your everyday student at the Shinigami Academy. No parents, siblings, and, let's not forget, friends. It had only been a few years since she died, at the young age of 12, and became a student studying to be future shinigami. Her name was Kadoku Ookami.

Kadoku was a very quiet, plain young girl. She passed all her upperclassmen, and if that continuous, she could be a shinigami in no time. Her long midnight hair stopped at mid-back and was always kept in a low ponytail while the bangs while the bangs, swept to the right, reached her the bottom of her jaw. Although majority of the classes took place outside under the hot sun, Kadoku remained quite pale, but not sickly pale. She was five feet and six inches high and excelled in zanjustu and hakuda but still had some "minor" issues with kidou and hohou.

Even though she looks like a regular student, she harbors a deep and dark secret. She was cursed to be the chosen carrier of a powerful two-tailed demon wolf called Akuhi. As the years past, the oh-so-powerful seal got weaker and weaker as the demon got stronger and stronger. Every night, and day, of the full moon, Akuhi would use Kadoku's appearance to show himself. As the moon gets fuller, her already keen sense of smell and hearing would get even stronger and on the full moon would the obvious changes occur. Her hair would turn a silver white with a crimson tinge while two fluffy wolf ears appear and take their spots on the top of her head. Her eyes would turn blood red and her fangs and nail would grow longer and sharper.

So, on these days, Ookami would have to skip the classes and pretend to be sick in her room in the dormitory. Of course, no one would visit her, not even the nurse, and she didn't have a roommate to begin with. Instead, someone would just bring her the books and work she needed and run away as fast as possible. Although she was quite lonely, she never ever showed it. Long ago, she had learned that showing emotions is a sign of weakness and tried her best not to cry out in pain whenever possible. Never would she give the bully/attacker any satisfaction in seeing her weak and cowardly. Instead, she would just get up smiling and walk away. Even when she got all bloody and bruised, not once did she show any signs of pain, nor did she ever shed tears.

Today at the Shinigami Academy was a special one. Why? Because, one of the Gotei 13 captain and vice captain was coming to evaluate the students. Everywhere you look, you would see people either putting on make up, or straitening their uniform for the thousandth time, or preparing, cleaning, the halls and classrooms. Ookami just sighed and shook her head. Today was also the day where they battle each other with wooden zanpakutous. Every time, Ookami ends up being bloodied or bruised up. Nobody would understand her and her reason for holding back, a lot, so she just remained quiet, even after the teacher's harsh lecture/scolding.

"Today's practice will take place after the captain and vice captain comes," boomed her teacher." They would be evaluating you in your performances, so DON'T MESS THIS UP! You know who you are! The captains would be here around the afternoon, so don't be tardy."

When he stopped and dismissed them, the snickering and taunts began.

"Yeah, Ookami don't mess this up us."

Ookami just gave them a smile and walked out. As she left, though, she could still hear their whispers.

"What's her problem?" "Her smile creeps me out." "Why do her name mean 'wolf'?"

Yes, Ookami heard it all, and yes, it did hurt. Once outside she went to outside of school grounds to visit her favorite place. It was a beautiful old oak tree where she could sit under it for shade and peace. Though it was a long way to get there, in the end, it was all worth it. Having not yet mastered shunpo didn't help.

When she eventually got there, she saw the faint outline someone else already there. Not wanting to disturb the person, she began her long trek back to the school grounds.

"What's a little academy student like ya doin' outside of school, ne?"

Ookami froze and turned to face the person. It was a young man with ruffled silver, with a hue of lavender, hair, very squinty eyes, and an almost menacing smile. Though what stood out the most was the fact that he was wearing a shinigami uniform with a white sleeveless haori on top.

"I-I w-was just coming here t-to…um..." stammered Ookami after she saw that he was a shinigami, probably one of high rank. He began walking towards her, almost like a predator closing in on its prey. She wanted to run, but her legs felt like jelly and refused to budge.

'_Where have I seen that haori before?" _wandered the young student as she racked her brain for answers but failed.

"What's ya name?"

"M-m-my name is O-Ookami, sir."

"Well, it's a good thing my name ain't the only one wit' a weird meaning," joked the man with a kansai accent. "Ichimaru Gin, hajimemashite."

"It's nice to meet you…ah…Ichimaru-san," Ookami managed to say while she bowed nervously.

'_Ichimaru?' _thought Ookami, again searching for answers. _'Didn't the history sensei mention that name? Nah, he couldn't be…could he?'_

Well her thought were, rudely, interrupted and her questions answered when a boy with long blonde hair covering his left eye came running towards them.

"ICHIMARU-TAICHOU!" shouted the boy as he neared them. At this distance did Ookami see the lieutenant badge fastened on his right arm. "Taichou, we're going to be late for the meeting at the Shinigami Academy."

Ookami sharply turn and looked at the man she just met in horror.

"T-taichou?" the now frightened student managed to choke out as parts from her history class came flying back to her. _'Oh shit. I just disrespected a captain of the Gotei 13!'_

"Yare, yare Izuru. She didn't know I waz a taichou, ya shouldn't have called me that. Now she's all scared o' me now," sighed Ichimaru with a childish pout when he saw the look of shock on Ookami's face.

"Ah, gomen Taichou," apologized the boy. Then he turned to face Ookami. "I'm Kira Izuru, sanbantai fukutaichou."

He took his hand out for a handshake. Ookami quickly shook it to not make him mad, bowed in respect, and quickly ran away, all in a blink of an eye, thus leaving two blinking (though with Ichimaru, you couldn't tell) shinigamis in her wake. Seconds ticked by before they to began towards the academy.

"Mus' be shy. Let's get going, Izuru."

"Hai."

_**To be continued…**_

--

Kidou- demon arts

Hohou- feet skills? such as shunpo

Zanjustu- sword skills

Hakuda- hand-to-hand combat

_**Author's Ramble: **_"Ookami", as everyone now knows thanks to a game, means "wolf". She disowned her last name when she died and just chose "Kadoku" since "Kodoku" means "lone". Thus putting together in Japanese format says "Kadoku Ookami" meaning "Lone Wolf". More info in later chapters. Again, don't forget to review!


	3. Zanpakutou

**Disclaimer: **The usual…sigh

For those who want to know, Ookami is my role-playing character that I have been slowly creating. I will get into detail throughout the story. Well, on with the show!

-----

"Let's go, Izuru."

"Hai."

-----

**Chapter 2: Zanpakutou**

Ookami didn't stop until she was in the safety of her room. When she finally stopped, her feet were aching and her breath came out in gasps. She cursed that the fact that the cliff where the tree was located was very far from the school, somewhere at the edge of Rukongai, where you could see a good view of the cities.

'How could I not notice that vest all captains wore,' thought Ookami as she tried to relax. With a sigh, she washed her face and headed out towards the meeting area.

"So you actually decided to show your little face, Wolf," taunted one of the students that always bully her.

"Leave me alone, Ape," shot back Ookami.

"What did you say?" The tension in the room got higher with each second that passed.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Ape," she repeated slowly to taunt him.

His patience snapped, and he picked her up by the collar and threw her across the ground.

"What do you say now, wimp," snickered the guy's friends.

"Yeah, don't you ever insult our boss. Right, boss?"

"Hey, you five!" yelled a random teacher. "Don't fight right now, save your energy for the sparring area. Anyways, you should come here cause the captain and lieutenant has arrived."

"We should go boss!" they yelled as they ran.

Ookami got up and dusted her uniform off. As she began to go, he grabbed her by the neck and dragged her along. He was planning to humiliate and try to get her expelled by flinging her right into the captain. He smirked as he thought about it. Ookami struggled a little to get free, but couldn't. When they got there, they could see all the students all line up neatly to get a good look at what a captain looks like. The bully waited for the right moment, and then hurled poor Ookami past the wall of students, and right into the Ichimaru and Kira.

Sensing danger, they both stopped and looked to see Ookami flying right at them. All the students were stupefied and shocked to see someone with such disrespect. Knowing she will get into trouble later with the teachers, Ookami did a few hand seals. Nobody knew what she was doing because nobody knew what those hand seals are. After she finished the order of her technique, she took a deep breath, not releasing it, and looked around for a spot where no one was standing. Finding a spot behind Ichimaru and Kira, she unleashed a giant fireball from her mouth, rocketing her away from the amazed duo. Unfortunately, the bully who threw her, was the closest to the fireball and ended up with his uniform burnt to a crisp, part of it anyways. In his rage, he stormed after Ookami after she landed safely a few feet away from everyone.

When he couldn't get past the mob of students, he screamed," I'LL GET YOU AT THE SPARRING AREA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, I SWEAR! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE YOU DAMN WOLF!"

Ookami just got up and brushed off the dirt and dust, ignoring his curses and threats. Later she found herself being yelled at by a lot of teachers. She was surprised that they actually knew this many curse words. Few minutes later, they decided that the captain should decide her punishment of such disrespect. They were in the sparring area when Ichimaru finally spoke up.

"I dunno. Whadda think, Izuru?" sighed Ichimaru at last while looking at Ookami. Her gaze was towards the ground so he couldn't see her face.

"You decide taichou, I'm not sure myself. It was probably an accident, so why can't we just let her go?" asked Kira.

"With all due respect, Ichimaru-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou, if you can't think of a punishment for such despicable behavior," spat one of the teachers, "then we will."

"I can think of one," interrupted the bully with a really weird looking smirk. "How about that she faces me and some friends in a battle? Four on one and the loser, meaning Ookami, gets expelled."

Everyone cheered. Ichimaru just nodded and continued smiling, wanting to see a battle, mostly because he was bored. Kira, feeling a little uneasy, shifted in position.

"Ookami, Ganko, Gyakusatsu, Tsume, and Yuukai! Report to the sparring area for your fight!" announced the coach/referee.

Many people snickered as Ookami got up. You could hear bets against her, but she paid them no heed.

"Pick your weapons."

Ookami picked a simple short wooden sword that looked a lot like a wakizashi. Her opponents, on the other hand, chose the most deadly looking weapon.

"You know the rules, but in this match killing **is **allowed."

"So it's a death match," muttered Ookami to herself as she watched her opponents shiver with glee.

"Ready……BEGIN!"

They all launched at her with amazing speed, but nothing compared to the Gotei 13. Even though they were moving really fast, Ookami kept an eye on all of them. All at once they struck her, only to be either dodged or blocked by her weapon. She managed to nick one on his arm, but it didn't do any harm. Sensing danger behind her, she quickly brought up her sword just in time. Throughout the fight, Ookami noticed that because they chose the deadliest looking weapon, they also chose the heaviest and couldn't move as fast as they can with lighter weapons.

"Bakudou no ichi, sai!" muttered someone in the crowd.

When Ookami heard it, she felt her arms being twisted behind her back and her ankles felt like they were being bound by an incredible force. Dropping to her side, she scanned the room to find who did that. Her eyes rested on the teacher that hated her the most. Grunting as she tried to get up, her weapon of choice fell out of her hand. Seeing this as an opportunity, her opponents all dove and attacked her. Their weapons connected with her arms, legs, body, and head, but she still tried to fight back. By the time they all reared back to finish her off permanently,she was all bloodied and bruised up. She closed her eyes, ready for pain that will take her life once again.

When didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and found herself in what looked like a death relm. Everything was either made of fire or darkness. In front of her was a white wolf with fur that looked like white fire and glowed lightly, yet somewhat softly, compared to the background. Its cold golden yellow eyes bore into her brown ones.

When Ookami manage to find her voice she asked, "Who are you? Are you the demon within me?"

"No."

Its voice made you think of ice cold enough to burn through your skin. It made her knees buckle under her.

"Who are you then?" she asked again.

"Do you wish for power?"

"Wha'?"

"Do you wish for power?"

"Y-yes?"

"Say it clearer and with more confident."

"Yes! I want power."

"Why?"

Ookami wondered to herself why she wanted power. Is it because she was afraid to die? Or is it that she is tired of dying.

"I want power…because I am tired and sick of fearing death and dying."

The wolf chuckled and praised her, "You are my true owner. You are the one I was looking for. Please accept me to be your blade."

Ookami was shocked for a moment or two before accepting. The wolf suddenly turned into a beautiful majestic wakizashi. Its blade was short and slim, but strong. The hilt was in the shape of a fang with fire like shape holes. The handle was like Ichimaru's and Kira's, but it was blood red on the inside and black on the outside. When her hand wrapped around the handle, she felt it hum and it felt like it was now a part of her soul.

"I will tell you my name when you are ready. For now, you can just use me as either a part of you, or a weapon. I will be there to judge you."

Ookami thought about it for a minute, then replied, while smiling warmly , "I choose to use you as a part of me, may we work together...partner."

As soon as she finished that sentence, a strong white light surrounded her and the wooden sword her hand disintegrated and in its place was her zanpakutou. When the light cleared, everyone, except for Ichimaru, gasped. Ookami was standing in the middle. The attack that sealed her movements vanished, but her wounds still remained. Everyone could see a new light in her eyes. It shown with determination and strength. Not only that, they could feel a very powerful heat wave coming from her. Ookami's voice was filled with determination when she spoke.

"I'm giving you one chance to back down now, or face the consequences."

Her opponents stared at her for a second then began to laugh.

"You think we're gonna forfeit just because someone threw you a real sword, come on!"

"Yeah, let's see what you can do, you weakling!"

They all lunged at her again, but their weapons hit the floor and air when Ookami dodged it.

"Then you leave me no choice. If it's a death match you want, it's a death match you'll get," spoke Ookami as she swung her sword down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM! Smoke and chunks of the floor rose up everywhere. They could only see a faint silhouette of a person. When the smoke cleared, only one was standing.

-----

Please tell me what you thought of it. I hope it wasn't too wordy or anything. R&R

Ganko-stubborn

Gyakusatsu-slaughter

Tsume-claw

Yuukai-kidnap


	4. Death Match

**Disclaimer: **the same sigh

-----

When the smoke cleared, only one was standing.

----

**Chapter 3: Death Match**

Ookami staggered out of the smoke coughing. Her new zanpakutou was gripped in her right hand. Nurses brushed pass her and began inspecting the dead/unconscious men. They later confirmed that they were just unconscious. The teacher that had used the spell earlier got up to "congratulate" her.

"You got lucky, wolf," he spat out as he shook her hand.

"Better luck next time, _sensei_," replied Ookami with a grin.

His brows snapped together and he suddenly punched her right on her right cheek. Ookami, tired from her recent fight, wounds, and new powers, couldn't react quickly enough to either dodge or block the blow, so she ended up sliding a good few feet away from him. He, then, shunpoed over and raised her a few inches from the ground by the neck. He grinned when he heard her gasp out and tried to release herself.

"Watch your mouth, brat. You got lucky that someone threw you that sword over there," hissed as he gestured towards her zanpakutou. He then faced everyone else, "Who threw that to her and dispelled my spell?"

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as they began to talk to each other. Kira looked at Ichimaru because the sword Ookami used was very similar to his captain's, but when he saw that Shinsou, Ichimaru's zanpakutou, was still with him, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Ichimaru's grin got wider and more sinister as he watched the crazed teacher.

"Well?"

In frustration, he threw Ookami on the floor and kicked her even farther. Ookami coughed up blood as she struggled to get up. The teacher was loomed in on her and unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Now, tell me who threw that to you and I might go easy on you. Which of your little friends did it?"

"I don't have any friends, I thought you knew that," Ookami managed to say before coughing again.

A vein popped in his forehead and he raised the sword above his head.

"You had your chance, wolf. Now, you will never become a shinigami!" With those words, he brought the sword down. It never reached its target; instead it hit the cold hard ground colored with blood.

Somehow, Ookami had got enough strength to dodge his attack, grab her zanpakutou, and appeared behind him. He scowled as he lifted his sword off the ground.

"How. Did. You. Avoid. My. Attack?" he snarled though gritted teeth.

Ookami just said, "I'm stubborn that way," before resuming her stance.

"Tomorrow's the day some of the students would graduate," informed the teacher as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Even though you are hated by everyone you met, you got the best grades in the whole school. So tomorrow, you should be one of the few chosen ones to graduate. But, if you aren't alive to graduate, then, could you do about it, ne? How about I make you a deal? You fight me, to the death. The rest is self-explanatory."

Ookami didn't say anything to him when he finished. Without warning, he used shunpo to attack her from behind. Being caught off guard, the blade connected with her left shoulder and sank its teeth in deeply. Holding back a cry, she got free and stumbled back a little. Warm, red blood stained her white uniform as unbearable pain shot throughout her body. Still, after days of being tormented and bullied, Ookami learned to show no signs of pain. Again and again, he attacked her like she was a hollow. Dodge. Block. Swing. Jump. Slash. She received many wounds, but she managed to wound him, too. Duck. Slash. The battle raged on until it was around dusk when he used his secret weapon, his zanpakutou's shikai. Blood spattered around her as she tried to get up. He walks over to her with a victorious smirk.

"Goodbye, wolf."

As the blade descended down, Ookami's eyes changed. Her irises turn red with black pupils surrounded by three comma shaped things that formed a wheel. Quickly, she rolled away, despite her deep wounds and searing pain, and slashed him deep in the side.

He backed up a few steps while cluching his wounded side. "H-how?"

Ookami slowly got up and resumed her battle stance. Without saying a word, she lunged at him. He easily dodged, but she suddenly appeared behind him.Her zanpakutou stabbed him in the chest, missing his heart, but severing his left lung. He toppled forward, blood spraying from his mouth as he tried to breathe. Ookami was breathing heavily as her eyes changed back to normal.

"It seems like she beatcha, ne, Okurei-san?"

Ookami jumped a little when she heard him. Turning around, she saw Ichimaru standing right behind her. His smile looked somewhat sinister. She turned to look at the mess of a teacher when she heard a choking like sound coming from him.

"I guess…I…lost…to you…wolf," gasped Okurei. "Answer…me. What…happened…to your…eyes…when I was ab--" He couldn't finish his question when death had finally got him.

"Eyes?" asked Ichimaru.

"I think he was hallucinating," replied Ookami as she wiped the blood off of her zanpakutou and sheathing it. Ichimaru watched her walk (she wasn't going to show any signs of pain) towards the headmaster of the school, but she couldn't fool him considering the fact that he too has mastered to mask his pain. "It's late, so can I head back now?"

The headmaster looked like he had swallowed a lemon when he nodded. Before she left, she bowed and said goodbye towards Ichimaru.

"I'm gonna head back ta Seireitei. Interesting day we had here, but why do ya people hate her so much?"

"Um…well we…eh…" stammered the headmaster.

"Come, Izuru." As they left, Ichimaru said that he expects Ookami to be alive and be graduated from the academy.

"So," continued the referee, "who wants to fight next?"

-----

Ookami was near her dorm, when she fell in unbearable pain. Fighting to stay conscious, she staggered back on her feet, and continued to her way towards her room.

-----

"Ah, Ichimaru-taichou, Kira-kun. Welcome back," greeted the fifth division's vice-captain, Hinamori Momo. "Ano, Ichimaru-taichou, Aizen-taichou wanted to speak to you."

With a quick "bye-bye", he was gone. Hinamori turned to Kira.

"How was the academy?"

"It was…okay. It's still the same from when we used to go there."

"Anything weird happen like the day we were attacked by hollows in the human world?"

"Something…similar I guess."

"Okay, ja ne Kira-kun. Oh, and there is a vice-captain meeting early in the morning tomorrow!"

"Oyasuminasai, Hinamori-kun."

-----

"How was the trip, Gin? Find anything or anyone interesting?"

"Maybe. There is one girl tat interests me though." Ichimaru's smile broadened as he spoke those words He opened his eyes slightly, just enough for anyone to see the red iris and an evil gleam in it.

-----

I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!


	5. Divisions

**Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach…T.T**

Sorry I couldn't update in a while 'cause my hard-drive is all screwed up cause of a stupid virus. Homework has also been keeping me away from my computer and I got a major writer's block. Anyways, enjoy the story. .

-----

**Chapter 4: Divisions**

Ever since the fight, everyone's been treating her differently. The students and teachers never really talk to, or about, her that much anymore, much less bully her. They had allowed her to carry her new zanpakutou with her and got the nurses to treat her injuries. To their surprise, the wounds were almost healed completely the next day.

At graduation, Ookami saw many of the students' parents in the crowds as the headmaster announced the students who graduated. For once in the years she was here, Ookami wasn't last on the list but somewhere near the beginning.

The graduation ended in a series of cheers and applauds. Parents swept their child, or children, in their arms while others just complimented them and promised to take them to the living world for dinner or something. Ookami just stood in the background observing without a word, with her regular smile.

Later, the headmaster led them to the gates of Seireitei, where they learned how to open the gates and they each received their own hell butterfly. When the enormous white gate opened, the captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13 waited behind.

"Welcome to Seireitei," introduced an old man with a beard that almost touched the floor. "Throughout the years, we have been observing your abilities and personalities. We have placed you in the divisions in which you are best suited.

"I am Yamamoto- Genryuusai Shigekuni, captain of the 1st division and leader of the Gotei 13," he pointed to a white haired man who seemed like he was blind because you couldn't see his pupils. "This is my vice captain, Sasakibe Choujirou.

"Next is Soi Fong, captain of the 2nd division and leader of the onmitsukidou," explained Yamamoto as a young, but strict- looking, women stepped forward with a fat looking man behind her munching on rice crackers, "and her vice captain, Oomaeda Marechiyo.

"Next is Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru," he motioned towards the two very familiar faces that every student recognized, "captain and vice captain of the 3rd division.

"Then is Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th division, also known as Seireitei's medical center, and her vice captain, Kotetsu Isane." A women with a braid around her neck and a kind look on her face stepped forward with a fidgety purple-ish white haired women behind her.

"Following is the 5th division's captain, Aizen Sousuke, and vice captain, Hinamori Momo." A brown haired man wearing glasses stepped forward with a young girl with her hair tied into a bun.

"The 6th division captain is the famous Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the noble families in Soul Society. His vice captain is Abarai Renji." The two looked entirely like opposites. One looked like he could kill you with his gaze alone while the other just looked like he could annoy the hell out of you.

"Next is Komamura Sajin and Iba Tetsuzaemon, captain and vice captain of the 7th division." The captain had on a large helmet and wore gloves. The vice had on black sunglasses and his kimono wasn't tied on, it was just draped over his shoulders.

"Following are Kyouraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao, captain and vice of the 8th division." A goofy looking shinigami wearing a bamboo hat and a gaudy pink haori stepped up with a very strict looking women with glasses and carrying a very heavy, not to mention thick, looking book.

"The captain and vice captain of the 9th division are currently in the living world on a mission and won't be back for a while. The captain, Tousen Kaname, is blind but don't let that fool you. The vice captain is Hisagi Shuuhei. He has black spiky hair and tattoo that says 69 on his left cheek."

"Then is our tensai, Hitsugaya Toushirou," he motioned toward a young boy with snow white hair spiked up with a piece sticking out like bangs. He looked like he was just a boy, much less a captain, "and his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku." A woman with strawberry blonde hair and huge breasts stood next to the young boy. She looked like his mother.

"The captain and vice captain of the 11th division apparently have gone missing or are lost. The captain is a large man with a scar on his left eye and an eye patch on his right. The vice captain is a young girl with pink hair, but don't let that fool you.

"The captain and vice captain of the 12th division are Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu and they are currently in the lab conducting another experiment. The 12th division, although scary, is the Bureau of Technology and that is where we get our gigais and other things. Word of warning, if you get into his squad, it was nice knowing you. He wears a weird looking mask so he is obviously noticeable.

"Finally, the captain of the 13th division is Ukitake Jyuushirou." A sickly looking man with long white hair stepped up without anyone beside him unlike the other captains. "We have sadly lost the vice captain and is looking for a new one to replace. So far, he has not approved of anyone.

"In conclusion, what the captain does to you is none of my concern, unless it is really fatal or cruel, not including the 12th division. You may now go to the division you were assigned to and may make any transfers if you want. That is all."

Ookami patiently waited for her turn to come to see which one she made it in. The bullies she fought blocked her path before she could move.

"Don't think we forgot about you, Wolf," chuckled a mummified Ganko. "The headmaster managed to get us to graduate even though we lost to you. Keep your guard up cause we're not going to forgive you until we beat you."

The four of them walked away, leaving Ookami blinking in confusion about what had just happened.

Walking up to Sasakibe, she told him her name.

"You were originally assigned to the 4th division because of your skills," he began looking at her, "but a captain had requested that you be in his division. You are in the 3rd."

Ookami was surprised that she was originally placed in the 4th and that another captain had requested her to be in his division.

"Well if it isn't the wolf," taunted a female student named Ashi Fuchi. "I was for sure that you made it in the 4th."

"How did you get in the same division as us anyway?" asked Ganko while his and Fuchi's little groupies agreed.

Before Ookami could say anything, someone behind them spoke up.

"Y'all ain't gettin' in no fight, ne?"

Everyone visibly froze as they slowly turned around.

"N-no, s-sir," stammered Ganko quickly.

"Y-yeah, w-we were…um…just j-joking, yeah, just joking around," lied Fuchi.

Ichimaru didn't say anything as he turned around and began walking towards his division. Kira then followed him as the new recruits followed swiftly.

Arriving at the division's barracks, they were each assigned a room that consisted of a writing desk, a closet, restroom, a bookshelf, and a futon with their uniforms on it.

Kira said that he was going to show them around in 10 minutes, so that they can change and chat for a while. Ookami quickly changed out the red and white academy uniform and into her shinigami uniform. She first slipped on the shihakushou and then wore the black kimono and hakama. Tying on her waraji by the door, she then tied on her zanpakutou onto her obi.

10 minutes later…

Hearing someone knock on the door, Ookami placed back the book she got back on the shelf. Opening the door, she saw Kira with most of the recruits.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ookami replied by nodding and followed him and the rest of the group around Seireitei.

He showed them where his and Ichimaru's rooms were, where to eat, the training grounds for each division, where the main office where, and where each division begins and ends.

By the time they were done, it was almost dinnertime, so he told them that tomorrow they some training to do after breakfast and then he left them for their selves.

Not feeling very hungry, Ookami went for a quick walk to look around while the others chatted with their friends.

She met many shinigamis who gave her advice about how things are run here. Rounding a corner of the 12th division, she came saw a creepy looking man with a mask on walking with a young woman wearing a short skirt instead of a hakama.

'That must be Kurotsuchi-taichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou,' thought Ookami walking past them.

Luckily for her, he was to busy yelling at the young woman to notice her.

In the 11th division, she watched some shinigamis sparring against each other and accidentally ran/crashed into someone. Getting up from the floor, she saw that she had crashed into a little girl. Ookami then noticed that the shinigamis had all stopped sparring and was starring in horror at her. The little girl's mouth made an "o" and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. Without warning, she released an ear-piercing wail. Many shinigamis quickly either ran away or covered their ears. (They mostly ran away as fast as they could.) As sudden as her wail, an enormous amount of reiatsu knocked the wind out of her and made her fall on one knee.

A tall, broad man with his hair spiked up into seven strands and bells on the end of each strand stood before her before she could blink.

"Oy, Yachiru. What the hell happened?" growled the man.

"She…she…attacked me!" wailed the young girl.

He slowly turned towards Ookami as she stood up and barked, "You little piece of shit!"

Right when Ookami had stood up, a strong punch connected with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her again. She fell on her knees and grasped her stomach with one arm while kept her from falling. Coughing, she staggered back up with one arm still around her stomach. He then tried to kick her, but she dodged in time. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her, zanpakutou unsheathed. Raising it, he swiped it down in a deadly arc, aiming to kill.

Without thinking, she unsheathed her own zanpakutou and blocked his attack. The force rattled her bones for she was sure that if she hadn't brought up the other arm behind the dull end of the blade, her right wrist would've snapped. The ground below her was turned into a crater. His hand then shot out and grabbed her neck. He, then, lifted her off of her feet and slammed her into a nearby wall. Ookami coughed again and tasted iron as her zanpakutou flew out of her hand. He raised her up again and tightened his grip, as if he was going to crush her windpipe, causing her to choke.

"Listen up you little fucking piece of shit. You never attack Yachiru, got that?" he snapped.

A stream of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she nodded. His grip loosened and Ookami slumped down against the wall coughing and rubbing her neck.

As he turned to leave, a voice spoke up.

"Ara, Zaraki-taichou-san. I can't have ya beatin' up my division membas."

The broad man turned around. "What the hell do you want, Ichimaru?"

"I waz just walkin' around fo a walk when I saw ya beatin' up my division membas. Can't le'cha do tat."

"What are you going to do about it huh? She was the one who attacked Yachiru."

"Tis this true, Ookami-chan?" asked Ichimaru looking at her.

Wobbling up to her feet, Ookami wiped off the blood and replied, "No sir. I was just walking around and I wasn't looking at where I was going and accidentally tripped over her."

"Che, you liar," snarled Zaraki stomping towards her.

"I'm not lying. You can ask her yourself, Zaraki-taichou."

"Oy, Yachiru. Did you make that up? Tell me the truth or no cookies."

"Sorry, Ken-chan. I was just bored 'cause Maki Maki isn't around and I don't know where Baldy and Feather Brows went," apologized the little girl climbing onto his shoulder.

"You just had to make a scene. If ya were bored, ya could've go see if the new recruits are qualified to be in this division. Because of you, I could've got into a fight with the only shinigami who's afraid to die."

"Tat ain't nice, Zaraki-taichou-san. Come, Ookami-chan."

Quickly bowing to Zaraki, Ookami followed Ichimaru back to their division after sheathing her sword back.

"She has a funny name, Ken-chan," giggled Yachiru as they too headed back.

-----

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they walked back. Ookami was mainly hoping that Ichimaru wasn't mad at her and won't send her to the 4th division.

"Ya seem ta have a lotta bad luck, ne?"

Ookami looked up from the ground to look at him. "H-hai, taichou."

"Come wit me ta my office, I wanna talk ta ya fo a minute."

Outside of the door, she saw someone already there. Ookami then remembered that that was the captain of the 5th division.

"Konbanwa, Aizen-taichou," greeted Ookami bowing.

"Ah, you must be one of the new recruits here. I hope Gin isn't scaring you, is he?" joked Aizen with a warm smile.

"No sir," answered Ookami with a slight nervousness in her voice.

She quietly shifted around on her feet feeling very nervous. For some unknown reason, she felt very uneasy around that man, as if he has some evil aura around him.

"Ookami-chan, can ya come back tomorrow? I would like ta talk ta Aizen-taichou fo the moment."

"Hai. Oyasuminasai, Ichimaru-taichou, Aizen-taichou."

-----

The two men quietly watched her leave. Once she was out of earshot, Aizen spoke up. "Is she the one interesting you, Gin? She seemed to be nervous around me."

"Hai, she's ta one. I just have a good feelin' 'bout 'er. I tink I will be able ta mold 'er quite easily."

"Just be careful not to break her, Gin. She might be a valuable piece. Don't get too attached to her either."

"Hai, Aizen-taichou."

-----

The hot water stung the many cuts and bruises on her body as Ookami stepped into the shower. After a while did the water relax her sore muscles, especially her neck and stomach. While she was shampooing her hair, she noticed a deep gash on her left arm. The blood still continued to flow out and it stung badly when soap and water got in.

'Must have happened when he threw me against the wall or when he attacked me with his zanpakutou,' thought Ookami as she dried off with a towel.

Looking though the medicine cabinet, Ookami found some bandages and medicine. She gingerly applied on the medicine on the cut and wrapped it in fresh bandages. After slipping into her sleeping yukata and dropping her worn uniform into the laundry hamper, she quickly dried her hair and tied it back into her regular low ponytail.

Opening the door, she saw that the sun had already set and it was getting darker. She closed the door behind her and leaped onto the roof. Sitting down, she looked around the now quiet sleeping city.

The next day…

Waking up early, Ookami got dressed and headed out to the cafeteria for breakfast. The sun had just risen when she headed out and was higher in the sky when she arrived.

Arriving, she found many shinigamis already there. There were some captains and vice captains mixed in with others.

"What would you like?" asked a shinigami who Ookami thinks works here.

"Just tea and an onigiri please," she answered.

Looking around for a place to sit alone after she got her food, Ookami saw Kira sitting with two other people. She then noticed that they were the vice captain of the 5th and 6th division.

"Hey, wolf!"

Turning back, Ookami found Fuchi and Ganko making their way towards her.

"Can't wait to beat you today during training," sneered Ganko as they stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong? Got no friends to sit by?" chuckled Fuchi as Ganko laughed along with her.

"Actually, she was going to sit with us."

"Go away you red-headed porcupine," snarled Ganko at the person next to them.

"What did you call me?" asked the man.

"Renji-kun. What's going on?" asked a girl beside the red haired man.

"R-renji. As in Abarai Renji? Rokubantai-fukutaichou Abarai Renji?" choked Ganko. "Gomenasai!"

Both Fuchi and Ganko ran away towards the other end of the room.

"Ohayo, Abarai-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou," greeted Ookami while bowing. "You didn't have to help me you know."

"Didn't you fight against that guy the day before graduation?" asked Kira walking up to them.

"Kira-kun, you know them?" asked Hinamori.

"Yeah. They're the new recruits in the 3rd division and so is she," Kira motioned toward Ookami.

"You know us, but we don't know you. What's yer name?" kidded Renji smacking on her back.

"Ookami, sir."

"Che, don't use any of that formal shit. Makes me feel old," snorted Renji looking away.

Breakfast continued on with Ookami sitting with Kira, Hinamori, and Renji. Luckily for her, Renji did most of the talking and she occasionally spoke up.

"I think we should be headed toward the training grounds," reminded Kira towards Ookami.

"Yeah, I gotta go test the new recruits, too," agreed Renji.

"Me, too. Ja matta, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Ookami-san," stated Hinamori.

-----

"I want ya'll ta pick a sparrin' partna and spar wit 'im. Ya may choose me or Izuru if ya want. We will also be observing ya ta see if ya qualify ta be a seki. Ya may begin," instructed Ichimaru.

"Hey wolf!"

Ookami sighed and looked backwards at the person calling her.

"You're my sparring partner and you can't do anything about it," grinned Fuchi, unsheathing her sword.

As if ignoring her, Ookami placed her left hand below the guard of her zanpakutou and began walking away. Fuchi, been short-tempered and all, ran towards Ookami and swung her sword in an upward arc. Sensing her presence and attack, Ookami used her left thumb to slide the sword out a little and unsheathed it with the other hand. She quickly dodged the cut; her uniform whipped aside from the sudden change and she thrust her sword forward. Fuchi had little time to react to Ookami's attack and tried to block. She only managed to block right after Ookami's attack grazed her stomach, ripping the black and white cloth and causing some blood to flow out. Ookami got first blood.

-----

Since nobody wanted to spare against him, Ichimaru leaned back against a tree to observe the fights. He watched with amusement as Fuchi tried attacking Ookami while she was walking away, only to be backfired. Ichimaru continued to watch the fight and occasionally checked on the others.

About an hour or so have passed. Many pairs were just finishing up while some have already finished. Still, Ookami and Fuchi's fight looked like it had just start heating up. Ichimaru grinned as he watched Ookami's attack always hitting her mark while the other wasn't doing so well.

-----

"Ahhhh!" Fuchi dashed toward her and leaped in front of the sun.

Ookami shielded her eyes to avoid the sun's glare, thus she can't see her opponent. This time when she swung down, Ookami barely managed to dodge it. The tip of Fuchi's sword grazed her right cheek as she rolled away. Ookami was panting a little when she stood up and wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, smearing it a deep crimson, but not as hard as her opponent.

Fuchi's uniform was ripped in many places and damp with sweat. Her usually perfect hair was speckled with dirt and grass. Ookami, on the other hand, wasn't as bad as her. Although her clothes were dirty and a little damp, it wasn't shredded in as many places as the other girl. Sure she was panting hard, but Fuchi was panting harder and it looked like her stamina was lowering and that she barely had the energy to stand, much less raise her sword.

"ENOUGH!" Fuchi shrieked. "LET'S END THIS, YOU DAMN WOLF!"

Not saying anything, Ookami resumed battle position as her opponent lunged forward. Taking a step back, she crouched down a little and when Fuchi's sword was near, she slid her sword under Fuchi's and slid it in the air. The force caused Fuchi to stumbled back with her arms in the air. Not even hesitating, Ookami slashed downward. Blood splashed onto her face as her sword cut Fuchi from a little above her left breast to her right side.

-----

Ichimaru's smile faltered a bit when he saw Fuchi leap right in front of the sun, causing Ookami to shield her eyes. His smile returned when she dodged it and resumed battle position. He watched as Ookami slid Fuchi's arms up and sliced her. Ichimaru noticed many recruits watch in horror as Fuchi's sword fell from her hand and she fell backwards, but before she could fall Ganko had caught her.

-----

Ookami looked down at them without a single regret in her eyes and she smiled her regular smile.

"Relax, Ganko. I didn't cut her that deeply. She'll still live," notified Ookami, wiping her sword on the grass.

"You…bitch…I'm…going to…KILL YOU!" hollered Ganko as he gently set her down and lunged at Ookami with his zanpakutou drawn and fiery burning in his eyes.

Ookami quickly brought her sword up, but a flash of white crossed her vision and she saw Ichimaru standing in front of her, blocking Ganko's attack.

"Ichimaru-taichou, let me kill that little bitch," he pleaded withdrawing his sword and bowing at Ichimaru.

"Wha Ookami-chan said waz true. Ya girlfriend ain't gonna die fom tat attack. If ya send 'er ta tha 4th division, she'll defiantly live. If ya just gonna let 'er lay tere and try ta kill Ookami-chan instead, she'll die," informed Ichimaru sheathing his zanpakutou. "Ookami-chan, come wit me. Izuru, take 'er ta tha 4th division."

"Hai!"

TBC…

-----

Well, that's all for now. What does Ichimaru want with Ookami and what will happen to her? Find out next time.

Please R&R. Thanx.


	6. Sorry to Say

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while in any of my stories. I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and support. School has been hectic and I couldn't find time to update. "A Lone Wolf" is probably going to be rewritten because of some new ideas I had.

I see that "New Game" becoming the most popular out of all of my stories and don't worry cuz I'm almost done with the next chapter and will update it some time in this month . . So stay tuned to see who Hitsugaya kisses!

-Kadoku Ookami (my other name used to be Sakkidatta Akuma for those who are confused)


End file.
